


Hey cous,long time no see.

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Her name is Brynn, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Poppy runs into a troll she's never seen before. But poppy knows everyone in troll village.But this troll is gray... Image for my OC,Brynn•Her hair was a bright furious red and skin was orange. Now it's gray because she's depressed.•Wears a pair of dark green shorts made from leaves and a tank top that's dull orange.•Has a slight jersey accent.





	1. Meeting Brynn

When Brynn strolled into the troll village from the forest,she hadn't expected anyone to recognize her. After all she had been gone for about 19 years,and even then the only one she really knew or talked to was Branch.

She wondered what he was doing. They had been tight as kids but as they entered their teens(which was a bit after grandma had died) they had different interests. 

Branch had wanted to stay here,close to home and grandma's place while Brynn wanted to go explore and her as far away from where grandma had once stayed.

So she left. There was a sad goodbye. They hadn't seen each other since.

But now...after what she had heard being said-or sung- through the forest,that the trolls and bergens were friends and that they were now safe. She didn't believe it at first,thought maybe some of the creatures were just gossiping,but turns out they weren't. 

Trolls were friends with bergens. 

About 24 years late. If this had happened earlier grandma wouldn't have died that way. Both her and and Branches parents would be alive. 

Brynn's older sister Magnolia would still be alive. So much would be different.

She and Branch wouldn't be gray.

 

Bizarre.

 

She kept making her way to Branches bunker. She had been there when he started building it,so surely it must be done by now. Right?

 

"Where ya goin?". A voice ask,a pair of eyes suddenly peering into hers. Brynn jerks back,and can feel her face heating up.

 

"W-what are you doing?! Jumpin in front of someone like that! Jeez!". 

 

The pink troll looked down at the ground. "Sorry. I thought you were someone else". 

"Why would I be-?". Brynn starts to ask. 'Branch'. I mean he's the only other grey troll in town.

"Can yous help me find someone?". She Brynn asked the stranger.

The smile of the pink troll somehow grew bigger. "Totes! I know,like,everyone here. Except you. Who are you?". 

"Names Brynn and I'm looking for a troll named Branch. He's gray,grumpy,super paranoid about the Bergens-".

"Branch! I know Branch!". She shouts.

That surprises Brynn. She doesn't think that Branch would ever associate himself with someone like this troll.

"Who are you?". She asks the way-to-happy troll.

"Princess Poppy,but you can call me Poppy". Hey, Brynn right? Why are you all gray?" 

Brynn flinches. That question always comes up. Why is she gray. She doesn't sing or dance. And she definitely doesn't hug every hour.

"None of your business. Nows where's Branch?". She asks impatiently.

"Well I think he's cleaning out his bunker". 

"Why would he be cleaning out his bunker?". She asks in disbelief. "He loves that thing,he wouldn't just leave". 

"Well I can take you over there if you want-". Poppy says,before being interrupted.

"I don't needs no help". Brynn says setting off to find her cousin.

And no pink princess would stop her.

-|-

When she arrives at Branch's bunker she's surprised to find a pile of stuff outside. 'Maybe that pink weirdo is right. Or maybe it's just spring cleaning'. She rules out the second option because her cousins not someone who likes to clean.

"Um...Branch?". I call out.

At first I'm met with silence and I assume he's not home,but then I hear "coming! Gimme a sec!". 

The Branch I knew would never say that. He'd probably tell them to buzz of or go suck a slug. Then a sight leaves me jaw dropped. Branch is in a similar state but she doesn't know why.

'Branch has color. Why does Branch have color? He was gray and he'd always be gray like her,right? Could you become un-gray?'

"Oh jeez. Brynn?!" But Brynn left years ago and said she was never coming back. And she's still gray. I mean I was still gray a while ago but I didn't realize I had looked like this. She stands out. I thought she died in the forest! Or got caught and eaten by a Burgen!'

So many thoughts swirled around in Branch's mind in a current so strong that none of them could come up for air.

"B-Brynn?!". 

"Branch?!".

"Hey Branch! I see you met Brynn!". Poppy shouts walking up to Branch and leaning on his shoulder. Brynn waits for him to push the princess off but he never does.

Before she can think,Brynn says the main thing that's on her mind. "Why aren't you gray?!".


	2. Things about Brynn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get to know my OC Brynn! Here are some fun facts about the troll!

Her hair was a bright furious red and skin was orange. Now it's gray because she's depressed.

•Wears a pair of dark green shorts made from leaves and a tank top that's dull orange.

•Has a slight jersey accent for no detectable reason

•Soft spot for animals

•Has a love for pranks

•low key missed Branch 

•doesn't like Poppy-thinks her cousin is too good for her.

•Is an okay singer but has the best moves any troll has ever seen 

•can break dance and salsa really well

•likes rap and R&B

•loves bunk beds but dosent want anyone to know cause they are too cheerful

•despises pancakes because waffles are clearly superior

•hates glitter 

•is good at gardening but only flowers 


	3. "Why the heck aren't you gray?!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brynn wants to know why her cousin isn't gray and why is this prissy pink positive princess hanging around him all the time?

"It's a long story". Branch says, setting down two cups of tea on the table the two of them are sitting at. He sits down in the chair across from her. She thinks about how wierd it is. Branch is-was- she antisocial that he would only have one chair. After she left he got rid of anything two people living together might need. 

"I've got time. Since your friends with the bergens now". There was no denying the coldness in her voice. 

"Out of all those knuckle heads I assumed you'd be the most apprehensive of all of them. But here I go hearing about how my cousin, the bravest most kindest troll saved the entire village with the help of the beautiful princess Poppy!". 

"Well. You see... I should just start from the very beginning, shouldn't I?". He says sheepishly. She looks at him unimpressed and he takes that as his cue to start his tale. He launches into the story and she's shocked by a lot of it.

"But-but yous said you'd never sing again. Not after what happened!". She protests. "There's no way you'd save the day by singing!". 

"Funny thing is... It was Poppy's idea". 

Her face drops. "Of course it was. What's the deal with Poppy anyways?". She says Poppy's name as though it's acid.

Branch frowns and Brynn is struck by how it looks unusual on his face since she's seen him smile. "Poppy is different. After... after everything that happened most trolls gave up on me. They didn't bother talking to me or trying to help. But Poppy". As he said her name Branch smiled. "She invited to every party even though I said no. She always came by, pushed me to clean up, and was always trying to make me happy". "Then she left me with everyone else. Like, she let them in my bunker!". Brynn gasped. "And you didn't obliterate her? I mean, your bunker is your baby". Branch nodded. "Yes, at the time I was furious and kinda afraid. She just left to face a bunch of burgens and I went after her. Found her just as she was being attacked by some glow-spiders". Brynn rolled her eyes. "Those things. There not the smartest creatures in the forest". Branch laughed and Brynn did a double take because Branch laughed. She stood abruptly. "I have to go". She began making her way to the door, and heard Branch scooting his chair back to follow her." Wait, why? Where are you going?". Brynn turned to him furious. "In alone Branch! I though I'd come back and you'd still be the same gray jerk you used to be and I'd have something in common with someone but...". The anger drained out of her. "Now you've got color. And I don't. So I don't belong. I'm going back to the forest where no one will look for me and I'll just be there till I die I guess". And with that she stormed out, slamming the door behind her. She faltered, almost hoping that Branch would follow. He didn't. She sniffed, wiping her eyes and continued on into the forest.


End file.
